My favourite tease and other drunk drabbles
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: A bunch of short stories about the Bellas I apparently wrote after having a bit too much wine. I thought it was good enough to put it up here. Hope you like it.
1. My favourite tease

They were both gorgeous tall brunettes with voices of angels. They were both Bellas.

Those were the only similarities between them.

Stacie Conrad was a goddess. Everyone who've had met her agreed to that. She was gracious, confident and smart. Smarter than most people that walked around Barden University.

Emily Junk was young, innocent and naive. She was shy, sweet, insecure and was clumsy like a new born giraffe that tried to take it first steps.

Normally, two people who were each others complete opposites, would never existed in each others world. Somehow it felt like an higher power had intervened, when the two of them became Bellas.

Stacie had been a Bella for three years, entering her fourth year as a Bella. Emily was a freshman that had sung herself a way into the Bellas this year. Maybe she had used her status as a legacy Bella just a little to get in.

Since the Bellas had their own house on campus, it was expected that Emily would live there too since she was now an official Bella, instead of living in dorms like the other freshmen.

Since the other girls already lived there and had their own rooms, Emily had the choice between sharing a room with either Stacie or Lilly. She didn't know them yet but one look at Lilly, made her choose for Stacie instead. She figured it was the safest option. That moment she didn't know how wrong she was.

Stacie had quickly found our how easy it was to tease the younger Bella. Secretly she enjoyed it to make the other girl blush by whispering inappropriate comments in her ear.

Unfortunately, for Emily, her assigned place at the dining table was next to Stacie. It happened more than once that the young Bella excused herself because Stacie had whispered something in her ear again that made her unable to look the other Bellas in the eye. Stacie's teasings weren't uncomfortable just a little bit too shocking for the innocent young girl.

The rest of the Bellas had tried to find out what the older brunette said that made Emily blush so easily. But the young girl refused to repeat any of the things Stacie said to her.

Emily didn't really mind Stacie's teasings. She figured it would be the same as growing up with an older sister. She was an only child that grew up in a sheltered environment. These kind of things just were experiences that were part of going to college.

Plus, Stacie was very protective of her. When they walked around campus as a group, Stacie always walked beside her. Always making sure that she wouldn't trip over something. The times that she almost tripped, the other brunette had caught het with her quick reflexes.

And then there was that one time when they got home late night after a performance. Some drunk guys were in a fight in front of their house. When their attention had shifted to the Bellas, Emily could feel herself freeze. Stacie immediately had grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Emily had immediately felt safe when she felt the other woman's hand.

Or the time they went to a night club to celebrate Fat Amy's birthday. Emily had never been to a night club before and she was very excited to go. Stacie had helped her by picking her outfit and doing her hair and make-up.

The night club had just as she had imagined. She had danced most of the evening with Chloe, Jessica and Ashley. She had the night of her life. That feeling quickly disappeared when the three others had left her alone on the dance floor to get some more drinks. A guy much older than she was tried to hit on her. He had asked her for her number and wanted to know if she was coming home with him that night. Emily was to shy and to polite to tell him off. She didn't know what to say or do. And then suddenly there was Stacie to rescue her from this situation.

Out of nowhere, the tall brunette appeared behind her. She had wrapped her arms around Emily and softly began to kiss her ear.

"Hey baby, sorry it took so long" Stacie said while looking the guy dead in the eyes.

The guy mumbled an apology and left. The two of them remained in the same position for while. Emily felt safe in Stacie's arms and Stacie just didn't want to let go of the younger girl yet.

Cynthia Rose's "What you guys doing?" had ended their moment.

"Nothing!" they both replied at the same time.

"Anyway we're going home" Flo said.

The Guatemalan girl stood next to Cynthia Rose and had looked at them with a frown.

They never spoke about the night club incident but Emily remembered thanking Stacie later that night for saving her from that guy.

Stacie had replied something like that she of course would safe her favourite tease.

The second time she used that term again, was when Beca had asked Stacie why she always had to tease Emily.

"Everybody had a favourite tease" she had answered.

And then there was the Bellas getaway to Aubrey's retreat. The two of them had build the tents they were supposed to sleep in.

During the entire getaway, Stacie teased Emily countless times. But she still made sure the youngest Bella was okay after every death defying exercise. She was never far away and always ready to catch her when she tripped or did something potentially clumsy.

Although, Emily looked the most up to Beca, she had the strongest bond with Stacie. Maybe it was because they shared a room. Maybe it was because Stacie was always there when she needed her the most. It didn't really matter anyway and neither of them ever thought about it. They just got along.

Stacie's feelings changed unexpectedly when Emily was getting ready for a date.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stacie had asked when she entered their room.

"Uhm, I have a date with Benji" Emily had answered suddenly unsure.

"So you're dating Trebles now?" Stacie had asked.

"I checked it first with Beca and Chloe. They said it was alright" Emily had answered.

Stacie had buried herself in a book after wishing her a nice date.

The date turned out to be a disaster. Emily had to call Stacie to pick her up after Benji accidentally threw a sword through his car. She still couldn't explain how that happened.

After that disastrous date, Stacie had found it necessary to take Emily on a date. So that she could experience how a proper date should be.

During that date they realised how much they liked each other. It was the first of many more dates.

And this is the story how Stacie's favourite tease ultimately became her wife.


	2. Aubrey's not so secret crush

At twenty-one Aubrey Posen had het shit better together than most people at forty-five. As the daughter of a General and a Colonel, she had learned at a very young age to be a productive member of society.

In the Posen household, there wasn't any room for wasting your time. Academic achievements were encouraged, creativity not so much. Despite her parents beliefs, she was taught that if you had a talent you had to nourish it.

When her parents found out she could sing, they had hired the best vocal coaches they could find. Simply because her parents motto was 'If you're good at something, you better be the best at that something'.

Barden university was the logical next step. They were famous for their a capella groups, so General and Colonel Posen had decided that their only child would go there. It wasn't a decision they asked Aubrey's opinion on. And it wasn't in Aubrey's nature to go against her parents wishes.

Aubrey took her college life very serious. She worked very hard to be the best at every of her classes in which she succeeded. Outside her classes she was a member of the Barden Bellas. When she became captain of the Bellas, her parents were very proud of her.

Although she was a natural born leader, both her parents made it very clear that they didn't want her to follow their footsteps.

That's how she finds herself leading her own retreat in the woods at age twenty-one. She personally selected the staff that worked for her.

She lived a very stable life until she met one of her staff's step sister. Beca Mitchell was the complete opposite of her step brother Benji. Due to family circumstances she stayed with Benji for the summer.

Benji was friendly, calm and peaceful. Beca wasn't necessarily unfriendly, she just kept to herself. With her dark make up, tattoos and ear spikes, she looked alternative. At least in Aubrey's opinion.

She instantly disliked the woman when Benji introduced his step sister to her. Yet she fell in love with that girl without even knowing it was Beca.

Beca seemed to dislike her just as much. After the introduction, the two of them avoided each other. They maybe had seen each other three times. But after that introduction they hadn't spoke to each other.

On one of her evening walks, Aubrey heard someone singing. She tried to follow the direction of where the sound came from. Since it was dark and the retreat didn't have any streetlights, she could see who it was that sung so beautifully.

With her trained ears, Aubrey could tell that the woman who was singing was really good. She didn't recognise the song but it instantly touched her heart. Realising how creepy she was, she left before the woman noticed her.

Every night before she went to bed, she took a walk in the hope to catch a glimpse of the woman and hear her sing. Most of the nights she was lucky. Just like that first time she got goosebumps when she heard the woman's voice.

It wasn't her nature to disturb the other woman's peace so she never approached her. It was probably one of the guests of the retreat anyway. It would be highly unprofessional for her to begin something with a guest. And it would be a little strange. She didn't even know this woman. She only knew that she was captivated by the strangers voice. For all Aubrey knew, the woman could be married or a serial killer.

And then came the day she found out who the woman was who captured her heart with her voice.

After work hours she went to Benji. He had some new ideas for the retreat he wanted to discuss with her. Beca didn't show herself during their conversation. According to Benji, she was busy with her hobby. He didn't explain what her hobby was. Aubrey assumed it was something dark and creepy.

They just finished their conversation when Beca showed herself. Without even acknowledging their presence, the short brunette walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She was softly humming and that's when Aubrey knew. Beca was humming the same song she had heard her sing every night. Aubrey's heart skipped a beat when she realised the stranger she fell in love with was Beca.

That night the previously unknown woman that had haunted her dreams finally had a face.

Although she now knew who the woman was that captured her heart, she didn't do anything about it. She didn't go after Beca. Nor did she let the woman know how she felt or how impressed she was with her voice.

Then the summer ended and Beca left. Aubrey felt an emptiness she had never felt before. Convinced she would never see her again she locked herself in her office. She needed some time alone to get the woman out of her system.

After a moment of meditation, she decided it was best to bury herself with work to forget the other woman. Suddenly she saw something on her desk. Something that wasn't there earlier that day. It was an USB stick with a Post-It with a telephone number written on it.

She immediately put the USB stick in her laptop to find out what was on it. When she opened the file, she recognised the first notes of the song she enjoyed so much that summer. She couldn't stop smiling and suddenly she felt better than she had felt moments before.

She picked up the Post-It and stared at the number on it, deciding if she should follow her heard and call it.


	3. Why she's always covered in blood?

The Bellas always considered Lilly the most mysterious and dangerous Bella. Especially since they were used to the fact that the quiet Bella seemed to appear and dissappear when she pleased. It was also common for them to see the Asian Bella coming home carrying a shovel.

None of them dared to go in her room. Only Aubrey, who had the bravery of a goddess had been a few time in her room. Not that she could tell any of them what she had seen there because she didn't have any memories of those times. It was like her memory had been erased after every time she had been in there.

Even though Lilly's behaviour and lifestyle was a riddle for the rest of them, none of them ever dared to ask her any questions. The less they knew the better it was, was their collective opinion. The only question they had but never asked was why she was always covered in blood. Afraid of what she might answer, they actually never asked her that question out loud.

Lilly who was well aware of the Bellas fear for her didn't do anything about it. She knew they loved and accepted her for who she was. And she didn't see why she should correct their fear for her.

She could see why they were scared of her and she found it quite amusing. Because the truth was less shocking or scary than everyone thought

Yeah, most of the times she was covered in blood when she came home. But it had nothing to do with all the wild stories about her.

The truth was that the blood she was covered in, was work related. When she didn't attending classes or Bella rehearsals, she was working at Spot On, the business she started just before coming to Barden.

Spot On was a cleaning service, specialised in cleaning crime scenes. Lilly who had always been fascinated with death, came up with the idea of starting her own crime scene cleaning service after watching a movie about it.

It wasn't the most elegant job in the world but it paid well. Since there weren't many cleaning services that were specialised in crime scenes, her business was the biggest in the area. Her business had grown fast and shortly after starting, she had to hire extra staff so she could handle all the applications she was offered

Most people didn't stay long in the business though. Sooner or later it became to hard to handle for most people to clean up the blood of people that were murdered.

Lily loved her job. That's why she kept continuing to work hard at the business she founded. And she knew that when she graduated college she could work full-time. Knowing that she could do something she loved every day after she graduated filled her with joy.


	4. I could never forget you

" _If I die, or go somewhere far_

 _I would write your name one every star_

 _So the angels would look up and see_

 _Just how much you mean to me"_

 _Sometimes she didn't remember who she was or where she was. Her memories were sometimes a little bit blurry._

 _Sometimes it felt like everything she had ever known was covered with a blanket of fog. Places and people seemed to get mixed up. And lately it seemed to last longer when it happened._

 _Although she seemed to forget about people and places more lately, she could never forget about the poem. Or the one who wrote it._

 _Jessica had wrote it on a napkin on their first date. For their first anniversary, she had embroidered it on a pillow and gave it to her. When she couldn't sleep, she would lay her head on it and sleep would immediately come. The same pillow was still on her bed. Every night before she fell asleep, she would read it even though she knew the words by heart._

 _The thought of Jessica made her sad. She and the love of her life had lived together for more than fifty years. Life had been kind to them. Their daughters Kelley and Shelley had been grown-up. They had been blessed with a grandson and granddaughter. Jessley and Ashton were almost adults now and she knew her time on earth was almost up._

 _She knew she needed to tell her granddaughter the story. If she could only remember it._

"Grandma, why are you setting the table for three persons? Mom won't be here until tomorrow" Jessley asked her grandmother confused.

The seventeen year old girl had spend the last three weeks of her summer vacation at her grandmother's house. Lately she noticed that her grandmother seemed to forget things and it started to concern her.

"Yes, of course I know that. I just thought that… Well never mind. I don't know what I was thinking" her grandmother responded confused.

Jessley grabbed her grandmothers hands and stroked them gently.

"Why don't you sit down and let me finish setting the table?" she asked her grandmother.

When the young girl was finished she returned to her grandmother.

"You look so much like her, did you know that?" her grandmother asked her suddenly.

"I know grandma" she answered softly.

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked her grandmother carefully.

"I do and yet I don't at the same time, because I know I will see her again very soon" her grandmother answered.

In a moment of clarity, she asked her granddaughter to listen to her. She remembered and she knew this was her last chance to tell the story. The last chance to tell her what was important in life. She was the last one. When she would leave this earth, the last memories would follow her. She needed to tell it now because it needed to be remembered for eternity.

 _I met your grandmother the first day I attended college. When I saw her, it was like I was drawn to her. It was only a moment before I lost her in the sea of people. Afraid that I would never see her again, I remembered her sweet face._

 _I didn't see her until two months later when I auditioned for the Bellas. When I heard her angelic voice, I knew there would be no one else in this world I would love more. Even if I didn't know her at the time, I knew we were meant to be together._

 _It was like fate helped us a little and we both got in. From that very first hood night we were drawn to each other. We became inseparable and every moment we didn't have class, we spent together. We weren't the most popular of the Bellas, and more often than not they would forget about us. It didn't matter because we had each other._

 _Before we moved in the Bellas house, we were together. She was my first and only love. And I was her first love. On our very first date she wrote a poem on a napkin and told me to never forget those words. I promised her I wouldn't forget them and to this day I kept that promise._

 _After we graduate, we got married. I remember how beautiful she was in her wedding gown. She was always so beautiful no matter what she wore._

 _She was so adventurous, and before we settled down we travelled around the world. She would always take pictures of me. Of every country we visited, she made an album. She wrote stories beside the pictures so we would never forget them._

 _Then the twins were born. I've always knew how strong she was but nothing compared to what I saw the day they were born. It wasn't an easy labour but Jessica was so strong that day. We looked at the tiny newborns that were placed in our arms. They weren't identical, but they had each other just like we had each other. That's why we gave them rhyming names._

 _Life treated us good. Our children were healthy and happy. We had jobs we loved. Surrounded by the friends we made in college, we had everything we could wish for._

 _One by one our friends passed away until it was her and me again. Of course, we were sad when we had to say goodbye to another one of our friends. But we were also glad that we still had each other. Then she had to leave me and now I'm the last one to stay behind._

 _The day she left me a hole formed in my heart. A hole that would never heal. Then came the day you were born. The moment I saw you, I saw her. You looked so much like her even if you were less than an hour old._

 _When your parents gave you your name, I knew our legacy would live on. Jessley was the name our fellow Bellas gave us because they couldn't tell the difference between us. And now you're here. Born from the daughter that looked like me and yet you are the spitting image of the grandmother you never got the chance to meet._

 _When life gets hard, I want you to remember the poem. I promise it will guide you through the darkest time of your life._

Silently she had listen to her grandmothers story. She had a lot of questions, but suddenly the moment of clarity was gone. Her grandmother had slipped back into a world of fog covered memories.

The next morning when she woke up she went to her grandmothers bedroom with a strange feeling. The moment she turned on the light she knew something wasn't right.

That night her grandmother had blew out her last breath while she had clung to the pillow. A loving smile still present on her lips.


	5. You should look me up on Google

**A/n: this story came to me while under the influence of wodka and flu medicine. I hope you enjoy it.**

There was a lot that you could say about sixteen years old Aubrey Posen. She was tall, blonde and beautiful and extremely polite. She was smart with an excellent memory and she could be intimidating.

She was also a loner who didn't have any friends. She was known as the high school's lesbian and that's why no one would wanted to associated with her.

Those rumours weren't true but nobody cared about it. Including Aubrey herself. She loved her privacy and used her reputation in her advantage.

Today was just an ordinary Wednesday. Aubrey was sitting at her desk in her history class, when suddenly the door opened. A beautiful tall brunette walked into class straight to Mr. Watson, the teacher.

Mr. Watson interrupted the class so that the new student could introduce herself. One look at the girl and Aubrey already had a feeling things would shaken up. She didn't like the smile that was forming around the other girls lips at all.

"Please, don't let her sit next to me" she silently prayed.

God didn't listen to her that day. In fact she even went as far as to think that God had conspired against her that day.

Later in her life, she would call that 'the day of change'.

The tall brunette made it at home at the desk next to her and Aubrey did her best to ignore her. After class the new girl asked her the directions to the next class. Being taught to be polite to others and since they had the same schedule, Aubrey offered her to show her where the next class was.

Aubrey hoped that the new student would leave her alone but she lucked out. When she thought that being followed to each class was the worst thing that could happen that day, she was wrong. For some reason the new girl kept choosing a seat next to her. She didn't attempt small talk or anything. She was just really present.

When it was lunchtime, Aubrey hoped she just could eat in peace. Even that was to much to ask today. Silently, the new student sat across her. She still didn't attempt any small talk and Aubrey didn't feel the need to talk to her either.

Their peaceful meal was disturbed when the school clique showed up at their table. As usual they ignored Aubrey, but they started to talk to the new student.

"You really should consider to sit somewhere else. Aubrey here is known as the school's lesbian and she does have quite an reputation. We don't want that anything happens to you. You are very pretty and could easily find better friends. You're welcome to hang out with us."

Aubrey didn't even react when she heard one of the girls talking about her like she wasn't there. Curious about how the new student would react, she looked at her. To Aubrey's surprise, the new girl started to laugh.

"Oh honey, maybe you should Google my name" she said simply before returning her attention back to her meal.

Offended by the new girls response, the clique disappeared.

The next two days passed in a similar routine without the clique visiting them. Apparently they had looked up the new girl and since then they ignored her too.

Friday came like a dream for Aubrey. After her last class she went home as fast as she could. The first thing she did when she was home, was finishing her homework for the next week.

When she was done with her tasks she went out for a run. Running always cleared her head and made her feel like a new person.

Her optimistic feelings disappeared when she walked to her front door and something caught her eyes in the neighbour's yard. Or rather someone. Out of all the people, the new girl had moved in next to her. Aubrey had known she had new neighbours, but until today she hadn't seen them.

Stacie, the new girl was playing with a puppy in the front yard. Luckily for Aubrey, Stacie hadn't seen her yet. She tried to sneak to her house without being noticed, but she didn't have any luck. Somehow the puppy had escaped and was now running in Aubrey's direction.

She ordered the puppy to sit down to prevent it to get hit by a car. The puppy promptly listened to her and was sitting at her feet. Of course, Stacie came over to collect her puppy. Amazed that her dog had listened, she looked at the blonde.

"I didn't know you lived next door to me" she said.

"Yeah, I didn't know either that it was you who moved in next to me" Aubrey responded.

After an awkward silence the two parted ways and went in a different direction.

Later that night Aubrey's parents told her that they had invited the new neighbours over for dinner the next day to welcome them into the neighbourhood.

The next day, Aubrey was restless. The thought that Stacie would come to her house made her nervous. She wasn't exactly good in socialising and she didn't know how on earth she had to entertain the tall brunette.

Dinner went relatively well. The adults talked while Aubrey and Stacie kept quiet during the meal. When dinner was over their parents continued their conversation and Aubrey invited Stacie to het room. She didn't know what to do with the girl but she felt that she couldn't leave her with their parents while she went to her room.

She suggested they watched a movie and Stacie agreed to that. When they picked out a movie they sat together on Aubrey's bed.

"Did you look me up on Google?" Stacie suddenly asked halfway the movie.

"No, I haven't. Why should I want to do that?" Aubrey responded with raised eyebrows.

She didn't care what people did in their free time. She didn't came on this world to make friends.

"Too bad you didn't" the brunette said.

That was the end of their conversation and they resumed watching the movie. Luckily for Aubrey, Stacie's parents called her from downstairs to tell that they were leaving.

"Thanks for tonight" Stacie said and went downstairs to leave with her parents.

That night Aubrey couldn't sleep. The brunettes words kept going through her head. She couldn't stand it anymore and googled Stacie's name.

She was shocked when she saw the results Google showed. Apparently, the brunette had quite an reputation. She saw dozens of pages where girls told how their hearts were broken by the tall brunette.

Aubrey couldn't help but to think of her original thoughts when she first met the girl. Then she shrugged it off. She wasn't on planning to let her heart captured or broken by the tall brunette. Satisfied with that decision, she finally was able to sleep.

Somehow, God conspired again against her. She and Stacie became closer and closer. Mainly because no one at school wanted to be seen with them. It also didn't help that their parents had become friends. Most of the time they spend together was devoted to making their homework together. Occasionally they would watch a movie.

One day they were sitting on Aubrey's bed. They had spend the afternoon doing their homework. It was in the middle of the summer and they were both done with their assignments. The tall brunette stretched out and accidentally touched Aubrey's bare leg in the process. The blonde didn't react to the touch but she couldn't deny that she felt her whole skin tingling after the brief touch.

It wasn't a new feeling. Lately she had felt this way when Stacie looked at her. Those feelings had started shortly after she had looked up the girl on Google. Although she never told Stacie that she had done it. And maybe those feelings came because she was now used to being around her. She didn't know why and she wasn't planning on doing something with those feelings.

Fate had other plans for them.

Their parents had decided to go on summer holiday together, which meant that they would be sharing a hotel room. That thought freaked Aubrey out, but she did her best to not showing that.

That first night of their holiday started of wrong. Instead of two beds, the hotel room they had to share had only one double bed. She didn't want to be a freak about it so that night they shared a bed.

She couldn't help herself to be slightly frozen when she finally lay down. Stacie seemed to notice it and she tried her best to give her some space. Somehow during the night they ended up in each others arms. When she woke up that morning and realised their position, Aubrey tried to detach herself without waking up the brunette.

The rest of their holiday they spend the nights together in one bed. During the night they started to talk more and one thing led to another. Somehow they started to kiss.

At the end of the holiday Aubrey somehow was in a relationship with the brunette. She still didn't know how they exactly became a couple but she couldn't care less. For the first time in her life she felt complete and loved for who she was.


	6. You should look me up on Google pt 2

**A/n: this story came to me while under the influence of wodka and flu medicine. I hope you enjoy it.**

Stacie Conrad was a lot things. She was an incredible tall and intelligent young lady. And she was beautiful. Not the ordinary beautiful girl you find in every high school. No, she was the kind of beautiful that made many men and women turn their heads when she entered a room.

One thing that Stacie Conrad wasn't, was shy. She was incredibly confidence. About her body, mind and sexual. She knew exactly what she wanted and she always made sure she got it.

She was known for breaking a lot of other girls hearts. She was a hunter and when she was bored of her prey, she would drop them immediately to move over to her next prey.

She was well aware of the things people said about her on the internet. She had googled herself a few times. Her bad reputation had caught up with her and that made her realise that she had to change. So when her father told her that they would move across the country for his new job, she was extremely grateful. This was her chance to start over. It was exactly what she needed.

When she stepped in the classroom of her new school and interrupted the history lesson that was going on, she saw everyone staring at her. Well almost everyone. One girl, a pretty blonde, was the only one that didn't look at her if she was a piece of meat. The girls unimpressed air immediately caught her attention.

When she was done introducing herself, the teacher told her to pick a seat. With a smile on her face, she instantly picked the empty seat next to the blonde. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she was drawn to the quiet girl. She was far from the type she would go usually after, but somehow she was intrigued by the beautiful girl. It was a feeling she never had before and she knew that if she wanted to get close to her she had to change her tactics.

Something deep inside her told her that the girl had an interesting story to tell. She didn't want to scare the girl so she just sat next to her, not saying anything. The first time she spoke to the girl was after that class. And only to ask the directions to the next class. The girl was extremely polite and when they found out that they had the same classes, she had offered her to show her around.

Stacie could tell that the other girl was

anxious but she didn't ask about it. She didn't want to embarrass the girl by asking questions she might feel uncomfortable with to answer.

Since she didn't know anyone else yet, she decided to sit at the same table as the blonde during lunch. They both ate their lunch in all quietness when things suddenly got interesting. Out of nowhere, a group of girls appeared at their table. Apparently, they felt the need to warn her for the blonde. She glanced at the girl across her, but she didn't even react to the other girls presence. She didn't showed any emotions and it told her that the blonde must've been accustomed to their words.

She listened politely to what the other girls had to say before replying.

"Oh honey, maybe you should Google my name" she said before continuing with her lunch.

Offended the girls took off and Stacie was well aware of the fact that she destroyed her chance of popularity in this school. She didn't care about it. She looked at the blonde again but she didn't show any signs that she had been listening.

That night she dreamed about Aubrey, the blonde girl she just had met earlier that day.

Since she hadn't made any friends, she spent Friday evening in her front yard, training her puppy. It didn't go very well as Cosmo didn't listen. He escaped and it was then when she heard a familiar voice telling him to sit. To her surprise, Cosmo immediately obeyed.

She looked at the blonde beauty who clearly came back from running and she was thrilled to find out that she lived in the house next to her. After a short conversation and a lot of awkward silence, she and Cosmo went back inside. In her room she was secretly celebrating the fact that the beautiful girl was living next door to her. When her parents told her they were invited for dinner the next day at the neighbours, she could hardly surpress her excitement.

The day of the dinner she spent a lot of time to find the perfect outfit. She wanted to make a good impression and at the same time impress Aubrey. She didn't have to worry. Their parents got along very well and chatted during dinner. When they retreated to the sitting room after dinner, she didn't know what to do. Going with them or go home. Then Aubrey invited her to her room. They quickly decided to watch a movie.

She couldn't keep her attention on the movie. She had asked herself multiple times if Aubrey had listened to that conversation in the cafeteria three days ago. And she was curious if the blonde had googled her name. She needed to know it and asked her the question. The blonde answered that she hadn't done that. And the way she said it told Stacie that she was honest.

Their parents got along really well, which meant that she and Aubrey spent a lot of time together. They didn't talk really much and most of the time they were just doing homework together, but still they spent it together.

Stacie loved every minute she was together with Aubrey even if they were just doing homework together. They accidentally touched each other sometimes and every time her skin came in contact with the blondes she felt like she was on fire. She didn't show it though, to afraid to scare Aubrey.

When her parents announced that they would spend the summer holiday with the Posens, she was excited. Six weeks with Aubrey sounded like heaven to her. She just hoped that Aubrey thought about it the same way.

She had God's luck on her side that first night of their holiday. The room she and Aubrey had to share, had only one bed. That meant they had to share a bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and waited for Aubrey to lay down next to her. She could feel how uncomfortable Aubrey was and gave her as much space as possible.

She knew she was a cuddler when she had company in her bed and she hoped it wouldn't freak Aubrey out. She always woke up early and that morning was no exception. She found herself wrapped in Aubrey's tight embrace. She never thought that the blonde was a cuddler. She couldn't stop looking at the blonde beauty next to her. When she felt the blonde waking up she pretended to be still asleep. When the blonde got up she suddenly felt alone in the bed.

They never talked about it but from that night they continued to share their bed. During the nights they started to talk and really get to know each other. The second week of their holiday they had their first kiss. Not long after that they started to sleep together.

For the first time in her life, Stacie understood the meaning of true love. With Aubrey she had feelings she had never felt before for anyone else. After the first time they had made love, she vowed to herself that she would never hurt her girlfriend. She silently thanked God for bringing Aubrey in her life. With the knowledge that the hunter was finally tamed, she fell asleep.


	7. A friendly massage

Sleep deprived, stressed and tense.

That was the perfect subscription of how Emily Junk felt. Living in a house with nine other girls, keeping up with school and the Bellas, started to take its toll on her.

So, when Stacie offered her a massage, she didn't think twice to accept the offer.

An offer she now started to regret.

Emily had expected just a friendly massage when Stacie told her calmly that she only did full body massages.

Suddenly the thought of Stacie touching her naked body gave her chills. Not so friendly images were going through her mind.

Nervously, she had taken place on the massage table wearing nothing but a towel to cover her lower parts.

She instantly fell into a relaxed state of mind when Stacie's skilled hands started to massage her back and shoulders. She had moaned when she felt her muscles started to relax.

Now she was moaning for a completely different reason. Somehow during the massage, her towel had disappeared and she was completely naked. Stacie's hands were now working on her butt and she couldn't hide the feeling of pleasure that went through her body.

Stacie seemed to notice it and stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay Legacy?" the taller brunette asked her.

"Yeah, uhm, I'm fine" she managed to get out.

Stacie's hands continued and started to work their way down to her legs. When she felt the older girls thumb on her thighs, she had trouble to lay still. The feeling of Stacie's hands on that spot drove her crazy. No one ever had managed to make her feel that way.

"Do I make you nervous?" Stacie asked teasingly while she kept massaging her.

That question made her open her eyes and she turned her head to look at the older girl. She made the mistake to look directly into Stacie's.

She couldn't hide her feelings and she started to blush, not able to form any words.

The other girl just smiled and told her to turn around.

That was the second mistake.

When Stacie's hands started to massage her breasts, she nearly stopped breathing. The feeling of Stacie's hands on her nipples almost made her explode.

This was definitely not a friendly massage.

She eventually found her breath again when Stacie's hands moved down to her belly. Stacie's hands did really wonders for her muscles and she started to relax again.

Her state of relaxation didn't last long when Stacie's hands moved down to her legs. She thought she was prepared by now when Stacie's hands touched her thighs again. She was wrong. The feeling of Stacie's hands on the bare skin of her legs gave her feelings she definitely shouldn't have.

It seemed like Stacie knew that her touch was taunting her and she seemed to enjoy it. She massaged each of her legs terrible slow and carefully like she was afraid to miss a spot.

When the massage was over, she didn't know how fast to get up from the massage table. Painfully aware of the fact that she was completely nude, she didn't dare to look at Stacie.

When the taller girl handed her a robe, she put it on right away. She still couldn't face the other girl and mumbled a thanks before she bolted out of the room.

She needed a shower. A long and cold shower to cool down. Maybe the cold water would help drive away the not so innocent thoughts that were going through her mind.

When the water cascaded her body she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She never had such thoughts about any of her friends before. The whole situation confused her and she couldn't make anything of it.

She didn't know why she felt the things she had and she didn't know what to do with it. The only thing she knew was that she had enjoyed every minute of it.

And maybe if she found the courage, she would ask Stacie to massage her again very soon.


	8. A face in the crowd

It wasn't her first performance. And somehow it was the only performance that mattered. It was the performance where she saw her. It was just a face in the crowd. But somehow she was haunted by the beautiful face of that woman.

It has been two years since that performance but she still hasn't forgotten that face. Ever since she saw her she kept seeing her in het dreams. And then she knew. She and her were destined to be together. She was desperately searching for her ever since.

She had studied the camera footage until she could dream it. Yet she still didn't know who that beautiful woman was. She needed to do something because she was getting crazy.

It was one of her dancers who came up with the brilliant idea of performing at the same place at the same date as two years ago. Anyone who could proof that they had been at that concert would get their tickets for free. All they had to do was sent a picture of themselves at the concert two years ago.

They had set up a special website where her fans could contact her management. Her fans went crazy when they heard of it and in no time the website exploded. After getting hundreds of emails they still hadn't received a picture of that woman and she was giving up hope on seeing her again.

Without any hope to see her again, her management handled the response of her fans. The website would only be open for two more days. The remaining tickets would be sold to other fans who wanted to go to the concert.

Every now and then she informed if the woman had responded. But the woman still hadn't registered herself.

The last hour of the last day that the website was open, she finally got what she wanted. The woman had registered herself. With a big smile on her face, her personal assistant came to see her and told her the good news.

"The woman you've been looking for has been found."

She couldn't be happier. After two long years she finally found her again. When her personal assistant showed her the picture, she found the woman even more beautiful than that day she spotted her. With the information she had been given, she finally had a name that matched that beautiful face.

"Stacie Conrad" she said softly as she stared at the picture.

She thought the name matched the beautiful woman perfectly. The longer she thought about it the more she realised she wanted a chance to meet her in person and talk to her. Somehow she was drawn to those beautiful eyes. She always had. Even when it was just a face in the crowd.

She shaked her head at that thought. It never had been just a face in the crowd. It had been a face that had awakened the fire in her body and lit up the fire in her heart.

She had never been nervous to perform. Until today. She hoped Stacie would be here tonight. She hoped she would spot her face in the crowd.

When she heard the opening music, she stepped on stage and started her performance. As she sang, she scanned the crowd for that one face. And when she saw her she couldn't stop smiling.

Tired after her successful performance, she sat in her dressing room. Tonight had been one of her bests concerts ever. There had been a really good vibe and everyone had the time of her life. And she had seen Stacie.

A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Miss Junk, there is a fan who won a meet and greet with you. She is ready to see you" her personal assistant said.

Surprised, Emily looked at her assistant. She hadn't mentioned it before. Normally, her assistant told her beforehand when there was a meet and greet involved.

"Let her in" she simply said.

Her eyes went big when Stacie stepped in her dressing room.

"I leave you two alone" her assistant said as she left.

The smile one her face told Emily that her assistant had arranged this on purpose.

With a big smile she turned around to finally talk to the woman she had been dreaming of for two years.


	9. The last Bella

Even though my time as a Bella is far behind me, it was the best time of my life. It was the time in my life were I made friendships that lasted for the rest of my life.

Now I'm the last Bella of my generation who is still alive. The last living Bella of the most successful generation of Bellas that has ever existed.

We started as a group of young inexperienced girls who had absolutely no clue of what we were doing. To this day I still believe that it was that what brought us so far. But that is a story for another time.

Today I want to talk about those wonderful women that were my friends. The wonderful women who are no longer here. Yet they are still present in my every day life just as much as the living people who surround me. And until the day I take my last breath they will be here with me.

The first Bella that left this earth first was Lilly. At 39 she was way to young to leave this world. She had always been the most mysterious Bella and that hadn't changed after graduation. She would still disappear for long amounts of time. Without contacting any of us. But she always came back to us.

She worked for the government. She couldn't tell us about her job because it was some kind of super secret project. To be honest we didn't really wanted to know what she did for a living. Some of us always kept bad memories about things we had witnessed in the Bellas house.

Since we were used to the fact that Lilly would disappear, we only heard later that she passed away. For some dark reason the government had kept it a secret and had arranged a super secret funeral for her. Because there wasn't anything to bury, we held a memorial to honour our sister.

The second Bella that changed this world for eternity was Ashley. The percussionist brunette died at 69, doing what she loved most.

After graduation, she pursuit a war photographing career. During college she had studied photography and it had paid off. She became a well known multiple price winning war photographer. People paid a lot of money for her photo's.

During one of her project in Yemen, she died during a bomb explosion. Her untimely death was shocking but not surprising to all of us. We all had known that sooner or later her work field would be the cause of her death.

Due to her injuries it was a funeral with a closed casket. As her sisters we paid our last respect to her by throwing a pink rose on her casket before it was lowered into the ground.

Aubrey was the third Bella that left us. Our once proud and controlling captain had lived an rich and interesting life.

After running her retreat, she became a doula. None of us had expected that she would doing that kind of job until she retired. She was one of the best doulas and had coached almost everyone of us when it was our time to give birth. At the age of 90 she died peacefully in her sleep.

Sweet Jessica was the fourth Bella that left this world. After graduation she started her own daycare centre. She loved being surrounded by little kids and the kids adored her. With her sweet melodic voice she was able to calm down every kid that was upset.

We always thought she and Ashley would end up together since they were inseparable during our college years. They remained inseparable but to everyone's surprise, Jessica married a sweet man and became a mother of seven children.

Ashley's untimely death left a deep impact on her and she never fully recovered from that. Heartbroken about the loss of her best friend she spent the rest of her life in grief until she died of a stroke.

The fifth and sixth Bellas who died were Chloe and Beca. Our former captain and co captain had married shortly after our graduation. Beca became a famous singer while Chloe decided to be her manager. She stopped with that job shortly after their first child was born.

Being a stay at home mom was something that suited her perfectly and with Beca being a superstar, they lived in perfect harmony. We all knew that they were designed for each other and the fact that they died together showed us, the remaining Bellas that we were right. They had been together in the car when they were hit by a drunk driver killing them instantly.

Cynthia Rose was the seventh Bella that left this world. Our retired air force pilot with the most soulful voice the world had known died of natural causes at old age. Surrounded by her wife, children and grandchildren she blew out her final breath.

Stacie was the eight Bella that died. After she had her daughter, our once sexual active sister grew up quickly. She turned out to be the most mature and responsible one. She had her shit together and was a brilliant doctor. She had passed her good genes and brilliant mind on to her daughter. But even Bella hadn't found a cure for Stacie's cancer.

Our Australian sister Fat Amy was the ninth Bella that left us. After surviving many attempts of her father's greed, she and her husband Bumper moved to Australia. Tired of being in the spotlight, she choose the quiet life in the Australian outback. She successfully runned her own zoo which was named after the Bellas. An fatal accident with one of the animals made an end of the life of the eccentric Bella.

Legacy was the last Bella I still had left in my life. Without a doubt the youngest Bella was the most successful of us. She was more famous than Beca had ever been. She was an actress, singer and songwriter. And on top of that she had been a model. Despite her busy life, she still found the time to get married and raise four children. At the age of 99 she died of old age.

And now am I Florencia Fuentes, the last one of us that's still here to remind everyone about them. At 102 years old I'm alone and desperately waiting for dead to come and get me. Until that time arrives, I dedicate each and every day to the best friends anyone could have. As long as I'm alive I will make sure that they aren't forgotten.


	10. Aubrey's first real Christmas

Aubrey Posen didn't do Christmas. From a young age her parents told her that it was a waste of time. So she grew up in a household that didn't do the typical things families did that time of year.

However she always got four presents for Christmas. Always something she had wanted, something she needed, something she could wear and something she could read.

It had never felt like presents. Her parents always made sure she knew she got them to show the outside world that they were good parents.

Growing up in a loveless household taught het that image and money were the most important things in life. And of course your position in society.

She gated this time of year anyway, so when she had started college, she had booked a cabin for herself. It was a great way to avoid the Bellas annual Christmas party and it provided the much needed alone time.

Her excuse for not attending the annual Bellas Christmas party lasted exactly one year. The second year a certain redhead overheard her when she was confirming her cabin reservation.

Of course, Chloe wanted to know what was going on. At first she refused to explain anything but the redheads persistence ultimately made her tell the truth. To her surprise Chloe cried when she heard about her horrible Christmas experiences.

Christmas was Chloe's favourite holiday and she couldn't accept the fact that her best friend was robbed of a proper Christmas experience her whole life. So she had promised Aubrey that she would make sure that at least for one time in her life she would have a wonderful Christmas time.

True to her word, Chloe had made her cancel her reservation and invited her to celebrate it with the Beales. At first she was hesitant. She didn't want to intrude, but Chloe wouldn't hear of it.

She never was more grateful in her life that she had accepted that offer. She still didn't know how Chloe had done it, but for the first time in her life she had experienced the magic of Christmas.

And now almost twenty years later she couldn't stop smiling while looking at her beautiful redheaded wife.

For the eighteenth year in a row they were hosting an annual Christmas party for their friends and family.

Thinking about her first real Christmas, she couldn't understand anymore why she ever hated Christmas in the first place.


	11. Thanks to Benji

He came from the right family. He wore the right clothes. He had everything that he needed to become a successful man. A man that would make his family proud one day.

Except he wasn't that boy, despite his upbringing.

He was the weird guy. He always had been the weird guy.

He was different than everyone. It had become painfully clear to him at the tender age of six.

While the other boys had been playing superhero or football, he was busy mastering his latest card tricks. Or he was practicing his voice for his other passion singing.

Maybe he was the weird kid. Maybe he was a nerd. But at least he was the nice kid. The kid who was always willing to help others. The kid who tried to cheer you up when you felt sad. The kid who always did the right thing despite what others did or said.

He was a lonely boy and desperately wanted to belong somewhere. Having friends that understood him. Friends that encourage him to succeed in what he wanted. His whole youth he had been longing for that friend, but never found that friend.

Until Barden. His new roommate at college became that friend. They clicked instantly and they both auditioned for the Treble Makers.

Jesse made it, he didn't.

It didn't surprise him at all that he wasn't picked out. Bumper, the Treble Makers leader hated him. And he never passed the opportunity to let him know that. He always called him a nerd and gave him the feeling he was worthless.

Nevertheless he supported the Treble Makers whenever he could. He was proud of his friends. He secretly supported the Barden Bellas as well.

When they didn't advanced to the finals because of the Footnotes, his heart broke for the girls. They deserved it to go through the finals and compete against the Treble Makers.

It was a fucked up day, something that bothered him. If that wasn't enough, Beca lost it and stormed out. Always being the peace maker, Benji ran after her. He just wanted to make sure she was alright.

It was then that he noticed something odd. The Footnotes' lead singer was accompanied by his parents. Normally college students weren't accompanied by their parents. Then he noticed the bag the mother carried. It was a bag from a high school, saying her kid was an honor student.

The Footnotes had cheated. This wasn't fair. Benji's sense of justice, made him take actions. He went to the ICCA board and told them what he saw.

He never told anybody about it. Not even Jesse.

Somehow Jesse knew what he had done. And to thank him, he offered the empty spot in the Treble Makers after Bumper left.

Finally he had what he always dreamed of. A group he belonged to. But that wasn't his biggest reward. He nailed his solo, and their final performance went great. But for the first time in years the Treble Makers didn't win.

But he didn't care. The look of pride and respect in the Barden Bellas eyes was his biggest reward. And the knowledge that because of one small act the right group had won.

And from that day he finally had the friends he wanted and needed.


	12. Complete strangers

"Getting married at 18 to a complete stranger, maybe wasn't my best idea. I still remember that awkward and uncomfortable first conversation. I still remember how it felt to wake up naked next to a stranger. How it felt when I found out that I apparently married that said stranger.

Eighteen year old me, maybe wasn't the smartest girl. Now I can honestly say that marrying you was the best decision I ever made. Yeah, we had a long road ahead of us. We had to work hard to get to know each other. We had to face all kind of uncertainties, but we did it. You made sacrifices, I made sacrifices, but in the end it was it all worth. You stayed with me and supported me all the way through college. I gave up the live I known so you could be the best veterinarian in the country.

Getting to know you and your family and friends, scared the shit out of me. Not as much as having to face my father and tell him that I was married. But you were there, you stood beside me and were ready to catch me if I should fall."

But now eighteen years later, with three kids, a dog and a beautiful house, I can honestly say that we beat the odds and made it work. We are now a somewhat normal functioning family with a mismatch of friends that really became a family. And I'm forever grateful that I made that impulsive drunk decision all those years ago."

"Chloe I love you. You you are the love of my life and I hope we get another eighteen years" with those words Beca ended her speech.

With tears in her eyes, the redhead looked up to her wife, and she knew exactly what her answer would be. This crazy woman she married was everything she had needed.

"The past eighteen years had been crazy. But from the moment I woke up next to you all those years ago, I knew you were special.

When I looked in your eyes that first time, I knew that what I've done was meant to be. From that moment I swore myself that I would do everything I could to make you happy, to make you feel loved and special. I wanted you to know that I was in for the long haul.

It wasn't easy to start a new life with someone I didn't even know. I had to get used to your quirks and perks, but I'm glad I did that.

I will never forget the look in your eyes when I graduated and received my diploma. I never will forget how you looked at me when I gave birth to our first child. Or the look in your eyes when you told me you were pregnant with twins.

I will always remember how you were there for me when I had to say goodbye to my grandmother. How you promised me that you would always be there for me. And you were and still are.

Beca, the last eighteen years were crazy, but I would do it all over again. I hope our next eighteen years together will be just as crazy. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."


	13. Wait, there's only one Christmas day?

She hated America. She didn't want to live in this country but she didn't have a choice or a say in the matter. Now her mother had passed away she was sent across another continent to live with her estranged father and her stepmonster.

She had trouble to adjust to live in America, coming from a country that was flat, fairly good organized, and were you had the freedom to do as you want.

Used to live in a country were you could legally smoke marijuana and were homosexuality was accepted. Were you could ride your bike without wearing those ridiculous helmets. Their view on guns was another thing that confused her.

For most European kids going to college in the States was a dream come true, but for her it wasn't. She lived here now for two months and she still wasn't used to the American lifestyle. It wasn't all that bad though. Here it was easier to get access to her favorite music because it was produced here. And here there were more fencing schools than in her home country. But in general the differences between America and Europe confused the hell out of her.

She didn't understand the American obsession for sports, their display of their flag everywhere. She didn't understood the rules of the sports they were so keen on. They even used different measurements of everything. And of course, everything was big there. She had been shocked when she had ordered food and saw how much bigger everything was.

And then there was the different grade systems at school than what she was used to. But more confusing were all those holidays. She missed the the traditional holidays she celebrated growing up.

But her biggest disappointment was learning that they only celebrated one day of Christmas. Christmas had always been her second favorite holiday. The first day of Christmas was always spent at her grandparents house with the rest of her very large family. Everyone had always come together. They had sung Christmas songs and extended gifts from the large pile under the three.

The second day of Christmas was usually spent at one of her aunts.

So she was beyond disappointed when she had excitedly ask for Christmas plans and her dad informed her that there was only one Christmas day.

Now twenty years later she still lived in that country she used to hate so much. Twenty years later she was just as American as her friends and her beautiful wife.

Twenty years later she and her wife Aubrey a their kids hosted their own second Christmas day party for their friends and family.

And for the first time in twenty years she felt that she finally had the best of both worlds she grew up to.


	14. The glue that keeps them together

It wasn't the Bellas house that held them together. It weren't their performances or the trophies that held them together. The glue that cemented their friendship and held them together was found in many other things.

It was found in Aubrey's need to win and protect her fellow Bellas against the egotistical Treble Makers.

It was found in Chloe's motherly love for her girls. The way she acted like a mother for all of them and the way she made sure their physical needs were met.

It was found in the meals that Jessica made at least three times a week. The way she made sure that they all ate healthy.

It was found in Beca's sarcastic comments and her ability to find the perfect song for every mood.

It was found in Fat Amy's sense of humor that lifted their spirits when one of them felt down.

It was found in Lilly's weird antics that proved them that they were protected against things they didn't even wanted to know.

It was found in Flo's weird comments that grounded them and what made them grateful that they didn't grew up in Guatemala.

It was found in Ashley's caring nature. The way she provided every single one of them with fresh made smoothies before every performance.

It was found in Stacie. The way she used her psychology classes to keep them all sane and grounded.

It was found in Emily's innocent view of the world and the way her somewhat weird ideas turned into something they needed.

It was found in Cynthia Rose's way to turn everything into a bet and make things fun when they were down.

Yes, they had a beautiful house they shared. They had their performances that were lately rather entertaining. But in the end it didn't really matter.

It was their love for each other and the feeling that they belonged to a family no matter how their characters were. It was the way they functioned as a team that was the glue held them together. No matter what happened to one of them individually or as a group. They were a family and they were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

Being a Bella was more than just being a member of an a capella group. Together they were the heart and soul of a sisterhood that supported and guided each other for the rest of their lives.


	15. My favorite things

Bellas and Trebles

They're always competing

Fat Amy, she never stops eating

Beca saying that she doesn't sing,

Those are a few of my favourite things.

Mashups and riff offs

A freaking tall German

No one can flirt like Stacie can

Lily who whispers a weird thing

This is the story of 10 girls who sing

Cynthia-Rose she always gambles,

Emily's life is often in shambles,

Ashley or Jessica, no one can tell

With Chloe around, the girls all do well

Sopranos and Altos, together they sing

They don't even mind Aubrey's vomiting

What Flo gonna say no one can tell

Only that it will be a bunch of weird things

Those are a few of my favourite things

When I'm crying or feel sad

I think of the Bellas favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad


End file.
